The subject matter of this application relates to print path control in an image formation device, and more specifically enables control of media travel plane, direction, and trajectory change, of media with minimal roller contact and stress on the media and an image formed on the media.
Paper path motion control in image formation devices, such as printers and copiers, typically provide media movement in an “in-line” fashion. Such devices typically employ diverters to provide an angle change when the media is to be transported to a different plane, such as in image formation devices having multiple bins and/or an alternative duplex or exit path.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,382 discloses an in-line path of media travel wherein media travels over a plurality of rollers and diverters from a paper supply tray to an exit tray.
The disadvantage of such paper path control systems is that the media, and the image formed on the media, is often in intimate contact with multiple rollers and guides. The rollers and guides impart impressions in the media and potentially degrade the quality of the image due to rubbing contact. As a consequence, additional problems can occur as ink debris collects on and is later transferred from the various roller and guide elements to subsequent prints. Opportunities for stubbing, folding and tearing of the media increase as the number of components contacting the media increases, leading to paper jam reliability problems.